Bonus lemonesque
by chatounette
Summary: harry rêve à un certain blond sur son lit. il laisse ses pensées le mener à ...


petit pendant à ma fiction : A qui appartient HP ?

j'espère réussir à écrit plusieurs petits bonus de ce type montrant la progression de la relation entre Harry et Drago.

en espèrant que cette petite chose vous fera passer un agréable moment.

je répète que tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR, sans qui rien de ceci n'existerait.

et... enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Cela à un goût d'interdit.

De folie.

C'est une envie. On l'attend, on la souhaite. On en a peur aussi.

Ça peut s'en aller, mais ça revient. Toujours. En nous, pour nous.

Plus fort. Avec plus d'éclat. D'exactitude.

Alors on en rêve. On y pense : le matin, le midi et le soir.

A chaque seconde on voudrait le vivre. Où le revivre.

Parfois c'est trop … où pas assez.

On voudrait que ça ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Mais on sait…

On l'a trop fait, trop vécu. La fin arrive toujours.

Même si parfois, rarement, on l'a voulue.

Ainsi, pendant, on espère, on réveille, on adore, … on s'agrippe,…

On gémit,…

On supplie…

…

Ce n'est pas beau mais ce n'est pas sale.

C'est.

Et rien qu'être c'est déjà beaucoup.

* * *

Ronald Weasley jouait aux échecs sorciers contre Seamus Finnigan, et comme d'habitude il gagnait. Une heure plus tard, heureux d'avoir remporté une nouvelle partie de son jeu préféré il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il entra doucement dans le dortoir de Septième année, pour éviter de réveiller son meilleur ami qui, fatigué, lui avait dit auparavant qu'il montait se coucher.

* * *

Cela commence toujours de la même manière.

Tu viens me trouver, où alors je viens te trouver.

On ne sait pas toujours où. Dans une salle de classe, derrière un arbre, sur un banc où dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

On ne sait pas toujours comment. Violemment, lentement, avec douceur, furtivement caché derrière une tenture de baldaquin,… Fruit défendu farouchement sauvegardé, secret inavouable jalousement préservé.

On ne cherche pas le pourquoi. On ne le cherche plus le pourquoi. On l'a trouvé depuis longtemps le pourquoi. Notre haine et ta transformation. Ta désobligeante mutation et notre bienveillante antipathie… Ce serait risible, si ça n'en était pas pathétique. Touché, coulé. Mais dans quel sens ? Qui a touché ? Qui est coulé ?

Au final le pourquoi : on s'en fout.

L'important, juste, c'est le nous.

Souvent, j'ai ma main sur ta nuque, caressante.

Tu es assis, moi entre tes jambes.

Debout, encore, sur le côté. Mes cuisses frôlent les tiennes.

Tu m'enserres.

Déjà, tes doigts sont sur mes hanches. Doux, chauds, cajolant.

J'aimerai pouvoir les sucer, ces doigts...

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je sais. Excuse-moi.

On préfère ne pas parler. Pour ne pas trop s'examiner je crois. Tout nos pourquoi, nos comment et nos où sont remisés au placard. On fait mine tous les deux de regarder ailleurs, vers les murs, le banc, les rideaux,… de ce qui nous tombe sous les yeux. De ne surtout pas prendre conscience de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. De ne pas penser à ta famille, à nos vies, à mes amis.

Et puis, je crois qu'on aime bien aussi, prendre le temps, à chaque fois, de faire monter l'envie, le désir. Ça nous ressemble bien ce besoin d'adrénaline. De regarder le mur en face, de rester fiers, de savoir qu'on fonce dedans, qu'on va se le prendre dans la figure et qu'on y court tout droit. Ça rajoute du piment de contempler notre propre destruction, de la vivre pleinement cette relation.

Est-ce que tu aimes bien ? Où est ce que comme moi tu redoutes la fin ? Cette fin qui arrive trop vite, qui est là tapie dans le fond de nos esprits, présente et insidieuse. Au fond, je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas.

On ne parle jamais de ça toi et moi…

Moi, j'aime bien.

J'aime bien quand tes yeux se mettent à briller d'anticipation. Lorsque tes doigts passent sous mon pull et que tu me serres contre toi. Que tu fermes tes paupières en ouvrant la bouche. Je voudrais mourir dans un instant comme ça, pour le vivre pour l'éternité.

Tu sens bon, Drago, sais-tu ?

Est-ce que tu l'entends mon souffle dans ton cou, moi qui respire ton odeur, je n'ose pas encore toucher ta peau. J'ai mes lunettes qui me gênent mais je m'en fiche un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

Je suis plus grand que toi dans cette position là. La seule position, désormais, où je me sens un peu plus fort que toi. Tu as tellement changé depuis cet été, même les matchs de quiddichs d'où je ressors vainqueur n'ont plus la même saveur de victoire. Parce que moi je sais, que tu fais semblant, pour ne pas être différent.

Toi assis et moi debout.

Face à face.

Est-ce qu'on est condamnés à ne se voir que face à face ? Comme des adversaires ? J'aimerai tellement que ça ne soit pas le cas.

C'est si bon, de sentir tes mains partout, ta bouche dans mon cou. Mon écharpe gène, parfois. Ce n'est pas grave, on la met à terre.

Tu es fort, plus que moi, même toi assis, je le sais, le ressent. Les papillons arrivent… Nos poitrines se soulèvent. Tu me rapproches contre toi. Je rougis à chaque fois, dans ma tête, parce qu'à ce moment là, je sens ton sexe contre mes cuisses. Durcissant.

Souvent, alors je mordille ton oreille. Je crois que tu n'aimes pas, pas trop en tout cas. Tu voudrais que ça soit le privilège du vampire de mordre, _ton _privilège. Ce n'est pas grave, ce mordillage un peu bafouillant, c'est pour pouvoir m'attaquer à ton pull. Pour sentir la peau de nos ventres l'une contre l'autre. C'est une parade, une excuse pour que tu te lèves. Comme ca, tu es bien plus grand que moi.

Tes bras peuvent faire le tour de ma taille, tes mains peuvent toucher mon torse et ton sexe est contre le mien.

J'aurais envie d'être nu, là devant toi. Déjà offert. Déjà prêt.

Mais on est encore habillé, et la fin n'est pas forcément belle.

J'ai envie de toi. Si tu savais, rien qu'en me remémorant ses souvenirs combien j'ai envie d'être à toi…

Mes mains essaient tant bien que mal de te toucher partout. Ton cou, tes tétons, ton ventre. J'adore ton torse. Je voudrais pouvoir le toucher encore une fois sans tes vêtements par dessus. Je sais que ça n'arrivera sans doute plus. Tu ne me laisseras plus faire, tu as eu trop peur de te faire surprendre par Snape la dernière fois.

Je goûte ta peau, enfin. Ton parfum m'emporte loin. Juste parce ce que c'est le tien.

J'attends avec impatience le moment où tu me retires mon pantalon. As-tu remarqué que c'est toujours toi qui le fais en premier ? Si je ne porte que mon pantalon, bien souvent le boxer est déjà à terre, avec l'écharpe, entre mes pieds. Si je porte ma robe d'écolier par-dessus, tu grognes, le tissu te gène. Tu n'oses pas la retirer entièrement. Tu le fais exprès je sais. Comme une sauvegarde à conserver au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Un simple bout de textile à rabattre rapidement sur mes jambes pour conserver un semblant de normalité.

Sur le moment, moi, je m'en fou des faux-semblants, de se cacher, je n'y pense même pas ! L'important c'est que je tremble, d'envie, de plaisir. J'aime tes mains pour ça. Celle qui me maintient contre toi, presque que plus que celle qui pose ses doigts sur mon sexe.

Je gémis, je crois. J'ai la tête en arrière déjà, les yeux à demi fermés et j'effleure ton sexe pour que toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à moi. J'espère pendant quelques minutes.

Tu as du haïr mon écharpe quelques instants auparavant, je déteste moi, ta ceinture. Elle me détourne de tellement de choses cette ceinture. Te malaxer les fesses, te caresser le bas du dos, toucher ton sexe, le prendre dans ma main, dans ma bouche…

Je n'ai jamais osé… l'unique fois où j'ai ressenti un besoin vital et urgent de te prendre dans ma bouche. Tu m'en as empêché. Tu as eu honte je crois, à ce moment là… Je n'ai jamais retenté. C'était notre première fois.

J'aime le bas de ton dos, tes épaules, ta clavicule. Peut être parce que eux je les connais. Presque par cœur maintenant. Je savoure ces parties de toi que je peux encore toucher, gouter, sentir.

J'ai chaud, j'en tremble.

J'en goute et toi aussi.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours peur de tirer sur tes poils à ce moment là… c'est idiot de penser à ça maintenant, mais c'est vrai. Tes poils si blonds…

Très vite, notre différence de taille devient handicapante. Ce que je peux exécrer ma petite taille tu sais. C'est ton excuse, désormais, que tu as trouvé pour ne pas aller plus loin. Tu as du bien en rire tout seul qu'en tu as trouvé cette justification idiote. L'étagère branlante où l'on range les balles de quidditch ne te convient pas, le fauteuil de la salle commune n'est décidément pas à la bonne hauteur, et on à conscience tout les deux que le faire sur le sol de ta chambre de préfet serait… trop risqué.

Pour plein de raisons inavouables d'ailleurs. La première étant qu'on n'aurait plus aucun argument tangible auquel se raccrocher pour se stopper. Tu sais que moi, je ne te stopperais sans doute pas. Tu es obligé de me le demander presque à chaque fois.

Je voudrais tellement écrire la suite de nos vies. Lire le grand livre du destin pour savoir où cette histoire va nous mener. Il n'existe pas. Dommage.

Alors je ne peux que l'imaginer cette suite. Cette fuite en avant, ce déroulement d'images, d'impressions.

Souvent, comme maintenant, je reprends du début, sur une autre scène, pour repartir du vrai.

La scène où je suis assis et toi accroupi.

Celle où tu poses ta tête sur mon ventre, celle où ton odeur envahi mes narines, mon espace et mon lit.

J'aime quand tu viens me trouver, pour construire le nous. Parce que le soir, après sur mon oreiller, tu es encore là. Presqu'avec moi. Parce que tu ne viens pas me trouver souvent, aussi, … parce que dans cette histoire tu as sans doute plus à perdre que moi.

J'ai toujours l'impression que tu auras mal aux jambes et aux épaules à rester comme ça, par terre. Mais je suis égoïste, tellement égoïste que je te parle quand même. Je te demande des nouvelles, des histoires sur ta vie, et tu réponds. Tu me parles de Pansy et de ses envies, de ton père et de ses idées. Tu ne me parles pas de ta mère. Jamais. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Je me suis renseigné tu sais, à la bibliothèque. En cachette, un soir, sous ma cape, et j'ai lu qu'effectivement, pour toi, ta mère n'existe sans doute plus. C'est un paradoxe intéressant que moi qui n'est pas pu grandir avec la mienne, je ne t'en veuille même pas pour cette trahison envers la tienne.

L'amertume.

Je crois que j'ai largement dépassé ce stade là lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Mine de rien, tu viens dénicher mes mollets, mes cuisses et tu racontes. Intime. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on se comprend qu'on n'a pas besoin de mettre des mots sur la situation ? J'aime à penser que oui.

En hiver, j'ai vraiment froid, et la couette est véritablement une excuse adaptée, mais l'été… voir même dès le début des beaux jours. Quand tes doigts savent parfaitement où frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses…

Je la retire.

Tant pis pour cette justification de rempart branlant. Tant pis pour la bienséance. Toi et moi, on sait, alors, …. ?

C'est même mieux.

De _voi_r tes mains là. De sentir le désir qui monte. De connaître exactement l'endroit à partir duquel je vais en trembler et de t'observer l'atteindre de façon si sur de toi.

Tu expérimentes mon corps depuis tellement longtemps. Et comme toi tu sais l'étudier, tes doigts savent exactement où ils vont et ce qu'ils font. Même si on parle de balais, d'échec sorcier où de cours,… Je te désire déjà, je ne pense déjà qu'à toi en à peine trente secondes.

J'ai du mal à finir où même à commencer de nouvelles phrases, je ferme les yeux, et je joue avec ta main. Dès fois, je reste sage, je reste assis sur mon oreiller, pour faire durer, pour faire semblant. Mais souvent, souvent.

Je me décale, je me tourne, je t'emprisonne entre mes jambes.

Je me jette sur toi, je voudrais te voir nu, sous moi, allongé et conquérant. Fier d'avoir réussi à me faire flancher aussi vite. Tu as l'air toujours surpris, dans ce cas là. Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas. Peut être as-tu peur du bruit, des autres Gryffondors qui pourraient arriver n'importe quand. Je m'en moque. Si tu savais comme je m'en moque dans ces instants là.

Plus tard, évidement, je me souviendrais du pourquoi et du comment.

Mais sur le moment la seule chose qui compte c'est toi, toi et mon envie de toi.

Mon sexe sur tes cuisses, mes bras autour de ton cou, nos baisers inavouables, exaspérés et vigoureux …

Tes mains sur mes fesses, ton pantalon déjà ouvert, mon boxer déjà à terre, mon tee-shirt presque parti. Tu me pousses sur le lit, je te retiens par le cou. J'en veux encore de cette peau, de ce torse, de ce cou. J'en veux encore de ce besoin. Mais tu ne me laisses pas faire, tu ne te laisses plus tenir et dans tes yeux je sais pourquoi.

Tu as ce regard indescriptible que j'aime temps. Qui veux dire tellement sans rien dire justement.

Tu te redresses, et moi j'essaie encore de sentir cette chaleur. Sur le coup, je ne comprends jamais. C'est comme un abandon, un adieu et j'ai peur. Mais ta main reste là, sur ma hanche, sur ma peau. Alors je me couche, vraiment, en travers du lit, je voudrais crier de te dépêcher, que j'ai besoin, que je ne sais plus quoi faire, comme en manque.

Tu en as conscience je crois. Où alors la privation est partagée.

Tu me rassures avec tes mains, tu redescends sur tes pieds, tes genoux et tu me lèches. Mon dieu ! Cette faim de toi, ce tremblement dans mon ventre qui ce propage à travers tout mon corps, cette sensation inoubliable de vivre à deux.

Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Je souhaiterais que ça dure toujours !

C'est un tout. Ta langue sur mon sexe, tes bras, ton odeur, la mienne, ton corps, le mien qui ondule, tes mains qui me retiennent, mes mains qui se crispent sur la couette, mes hanches qui se soulèvent, ta bouche contre la mienne, mes cuisses contre tes hanches, ton pantalon à terre, ton sexe dressé.

J'ai tant d'arabesques dans la tête, tant de couleurs, est ce que tu as les même ?

Mes pieds sur ton dos qui t'enferment, ma langue sur tes pectoraux, ta main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Mes fesses qui se pressent contre ton sexe.

Quémandant. Attendant.

Ma tête qui part en arrière, mon cou sur lequel tu pourrais souffler, mes cheveux en bataille sur lesquels tu pourrais t'agripper, ma clavicule que tu pourrais marquer. Nos ventres l'un contre l'autre, nos sexes compressés. Le tien, si grand, qui irait si loin entre mes fesses. Et le mien, entre nos deux ventres, plein de sueur,…

Est-ce que tu les imagines nos hanches bougeant ensembles ? Tes lèvres sur mes pectoraux ? Mes mains crispées tes bras ?

Est ce que tu les rêves nos peaux collées ? Nos jambes entremêlées ? Est ce que tu y penses le soir à ces soupirs que je pourrais pousser ? Aux cris que j'hurlerais s'il n'y avait personne pour nous écouter ?

Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé jusqu'où nous pourrions aller si nous n'étions que tous les deux ? Jusqu'où nous sommes allés une fois, rien qu'une fois, notre première fois… Est ce que tu te remémores comment c'était nous deux ?

Rien que nous deux ? Sans la morale, la famille et nos vies…

Je m'y vois moi,

Dans plein de positions, dans plein d'endroits, de toutes les façons et de toutes les manières.

Juste pour te faire plaisir. J'oserai te prendre dans ma bouche ces fois là. J'oserai te déshabiller sur le fauteuil, j'oserai te marquer, te revendiquer. J'oserai te le dire et y penser…

J'en pleurerais, j'en rirais.

Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Serais-tu plus vivant que là ? En profiterais-tu autant que moi ?

Moi sur toi sur le sol de ta chambre de préfet, toi sur moi dans les cachots, moi sur toi dans les cuisines de Poudlard, toi sur moi sur le bureau de professeur Rogue, nous debout devant un lavabo, nous dégoulinants d'eau sous la douche, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, dans la forêt interdite après une ballade sur nos balais, mes jambes sur tes épaules, mes cuisses de part et d'autre de tes hanches, moi à quatre pattes, toi touchant mes tétons, me mordant le cou,…

Tellement d'images de nous. De parties de nous. Jambes, coudes peau, mains, cous, bouches, sexe, genoux, yeux, bras, odeurs, cuisses, langues,…

Tellement, tellement de bout de nous vivants.

Juste vivant.

* * *

Dans son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés, camouflé derrière un sort de silence, Harry Potter s'endormit sereinement. Le lendemain matin, il se rendra compte avoir oublié d'éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il appuiera sur l'interrupteur inconscient du regard interrogatif de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Eclatantes divisions imaginaires.

Vigoureux segments de vie.

Résistants détails d'envie.

Invincibles éclats inoubliables.

C'est une saveur interdite.

De vérité.

C'est un caprice. On le calcule, on le convoite. C'est une euphorie.

Ça vient n'importe quand, n'importe où, mais ça s'échappe. Obstinément. En moi, en toi.

Plus solide. C'est presque une fidélité. Une habitude.

Cela repose sur une illusion, une chimère que l'on oublie à chaque fois.

La possibilité qu'il existe un nous.

Au dénouement, à la fin, on voudrait déjà le revivre. Alors chaque jour on y pense.

Quand on se voit, quand on se frôle...

On prêtant que l'on n'oubliera pas. Jamais.

Alors, pour se remémorer à quel point c'était bon.

Parce qu'on sait à quel point c'est bon.

On supplie, on gémit, on s'agrippe, … on adore, …

On réveille...

On espère…

Ce n'est pas dépravé mais c'est dangereux.

Ce n'est pas anodin, mais ce n'est pas crédule.

C'est ça le nous ?

Peut-être….

* * *

merci de votre lecture ^^

à bientot j'espère.


End file.
